


Teachers AU One-Shots

by charivari



Series: Decepticon Teachers AU [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blackmail, Class room shenanigans, Doctor puns, Dom Trepan, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fem-Trepan, Handcuffs, Hint at potential domestic abuse, Humanformers, M/M, Masturbation, Meg's old man reading glasses, Misuse of Trepan's office, Overlord instigating bar fights for fun, Power Play, Roleplay, Sexual References, Shockwave cameo, Starscream under Megatron's desk, Tarn has a music kink, Trepan is sexy bait, Trepan likes zombie flicks, Trepan's idea of humour, Trepan's voice mail, Vibrators, Why you shouldn't call someone when you're bored and slightly inebriated, greasy politician, sexual healing, sorry guys it’s Overlord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots set in Decepticon Teacher's AU, based around different characters. Will update tags as I post :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pharma/Tarn

**Author's Note:**

> Pharma/Tarn. Set after the events of Night Out.

Pharma was bored. Normally he considered boredom a mark of the simple-minded. But admitting he was bored was better than admitting he was lonely. 

Ratchet was busy. That's what he had said, though he hadn't divulged the reason. Tonight was First Aid and Ambulon's weekly poker game. Pharma had declined their invitation so many times they had stopped asking him. He had no interest hanging out with them anyway.

So it was just Pharma sitting in his spacious apartment, drinking wine and toying with his phone. Almost unconsciously he scrolled down the contacts until he got to T.

Tarn.

He hadn't spoken to Tarn since he had shown up at his apartment unannounced while Ratchet was there. Pharma had half-expected him to turn up again, without invitation, just to piss Pharma off. But so far there had been no surprise visits, no calls, not even a text. 

Pharma took this to mean Tarn was deliberately ignoring him. Well two could play at that game. Tarn deserved the cold shoulder more than Pharma. The nerve of the man, acting jealous of Ratchet, pushing Pharma against the wall, kissing him! Then storming off and leaving Pharma to try to explain to Ratchet who Tarn was. Thank Primus Ratchet hadn't witnessed the kiss. 

"He's a teacher at Rodion High. I met him at that stupid Career Day you forced me to attend. He has something of a crush on me. I've been trying to let him down gently but he's a bit thick-headed."

Ratchet hadn't pressed for more. Unlike Tarn he didn't seem overly offended at the prospect of Pharma having a suitor. In fact he dared to suggest that Pharma give Tarn a chance and go out on a date. Looking back Pharma was grateful he wasn't over tonight. Sometimes the man made no sense at all.

Pharma looked at the name below Tarn's. Trepan. He hadn't spoken to the brain surgeon in a while. He hit dial. After several unanswered rings it went to voice mail.

"This is Trepan. I'm probably hands deep in someone's brain at the moment. Please leave a message."

Pharma hung up. Leaving a voice message would just sound needy and desperate. And he wasn't needy and desperate. 

He took a large gulp of wine. Then another. Then another.

Actually he should call Tarn. Give him a piece of his mind. The man could have at least called to apologize for his behavior. 

Pharma scrolled back up to his name and aggressively hit dial. His agile fingers drummed impatiently on the table as it rang. 

Pick up you idiot, you big metal-faced moron.

"Tarn speaking."

Pharma's heart leapt at the sound of that baritone voice. It took him a moment to re-muster his anger.

"Tarn it's me. I..."

"Who is this?" Tarn cut over him.

The question threw Pharma off.

"You know who it is."

"I believe I don't."

Pharma realized he was being deliberately asinine. 

"It's Pharma," he growled, "Check your display."

"Pharma?" Tarn exclaimed, "You mean the Pharma who was so rude the last time we met? The Pharma who asked me to leave because I embarrassed him? That Pharma?"

Pharma forgot he was supposed to be playing the victim.

"What to do you want me to say? I'm sorry?"

"That should do," Tarn replied smoothly, "Apology accepted."

Pharma blinked. It had been sarcasm, not an apology.

"I didn't..." he sighed, "Do you want to come over?"

He may as well as ask since Tarn had apparently forgiven him. He heard him humming on the other end of the phone.

"Depends," he answered.

Pharma gritted his teeth,

"Depends on what?"

"I want to hear Tannhäuser playing and for you to be naked."

A shiver curled up Pharma's spine. Those two requests were rather easy to accommodate.

"Yes. Yes alright."

He imagined Tarn smiling,

"See you soon then, Doctor."


	2. Night In/Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Overlord/Trepan and their weird relationship.

It had become something of a weekly routine. Every Friday after work Trepan would throw on a short dress and her 9 inch heels and they would hit the bars. Trepan would sit alongside some poor chump and flash him a smile. Overlord would wait until the guy was in full-flirt mode before making his way over. 

"Are you hitting on my girl pal?"

Most men would take one look at Overlord's imposing size and shrink. They would stammer out apologies and attempt to escape. Sometimes the guy had enough drunk confidence to insult him. Overlord liked this scenario best. It meant he could just start punching. 

But tonight the target was a spineless type.

"I... She... No, of course not."

He went to flee but Overlord shot out an arm. He turned to Trepan with a mock-pout,

"This guy doesn't want to play Trepan."

Trepan sipped her martini,

"Maybe he thinks I'm not worth fighting over."

Overlord leered at the man,

"Is that right? My girl isn't pretty enough for you?"

"No, not at all," the man squeaked, "She's very pretty. I just..."

His protests fell on deaf ears as Overlord dragged him towards the door, Trepan teetering after them in her ridiculous heels. 

"Let's settle this outside shall we?"

***

"I thought we could stay in," Trepan suggested. 

Overlord made a face. It was Friday night. He didn't want to stay in and not punch anybody. Unless he punched Trepan right in the fluffy dressing gown she was wearing.

"There's an all-night zombie marathon," she said.

A smirk tugged at Overlord's lips.

"You know much I love blood and guts."

Horror movies were Overlord's favorite. Mostly ones where a bunch of people were graphically tortured. But zombies were okay too. Trepan preferred zombie films. She thought it was funny watching zombies going after people's brains. 

"I made popcorn," she added.

Trepan did make delicious chocolate-coated popcorn, the best thing to munch on while someone had their innards torn out on-screen. There was always Saturday night for punching people.

"Zombies it is."


	3. Grades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream under Megatron's desk. Cameo from Shockwave.

"Megatron have you seen Starscream?" Shockwave asked.

The English teacher glanced up from the tests he was marking on his desk.

"Not recently. Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"I need to discuss the new syllabus," Shockwave explained, "I believe he's avoiding me."

"Highly likely," Megatron said, "He is something of a shirker."

He winced as Starscream dug his nails into his crotch. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Oh just a cramp," he told Shockwave.

He gave Starscream a kick under the desk. There was a tiny "oof!" noise. Fortunately Shockwave didn't appear to have heard it.

"If I see Starscream I'll point him in your direction," Megatron told him.

Shockwave gave a curt nod and left. Megatron pushed back his chair and looked down at Starscream.

"I'll give you an F for discretion."

The younger man glared up at him,

"An F? It's not like he noticed I was here."

"He might have with you digging your fingers in."

"You insulted me," Starscream retorted, "Then kicked me. Perhaps you should get in F in self-control."

"Perhaps. But seeing how this is my class room, I'm giving out the grades," Megatron threaded his fingers through Starscream's hair, "Suck my cock and I'll consider bumping you up to a C."

He applied downwards pressure on Starscream's head. Starscream fought against it.

"Why not an A?" 

Megatron's mouth curved.

"Depends on how well you perform."

Starscream sneered up at him,

"You're a disgusting old man."

All the same his hands reached for Megatron's belt.


	4. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulcrum's first day at a new school and he's already making friends.

New school. No friends. New locker.

Fulcrum sighed as he crammed his stuff into it. Then he felt someone dig into his back. He whirled around,

"Hey watch it!"

"I'm sorry," the other boy replied, "I didn't see you there."

Fulcrum took in the dark glasses and white stick in the boy's hand. 

Oh great Fulcrum, you just yelled at a blind kid.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't realize you were, uh..."

"Blind?" the boy smiled, "Yeah."

Fulcrum doubted he would be cheerful if he was blind. But maybe this kid was used to it.

"I'm Fulcrum," he felt compelled to introduce himself, "I'm new."

"Kaon," the boy said, "Do you want to hang out after school?"

"Er, sure."

Fulcrum still felt guilty for yelling. Also he had no friends. Why not start with the blind kid?

"Great," Kaon said, "I'll come find you."

How? Fulcrum wanted to ask. Kaon had no idea what he looked like. But pointing that out seemed a little offensive. He could just as easily pick the boy out in a crowd.

"Okay," he told Kaon who responded with a "See you later then".

Fulcrum watched him navigate down the hall with his white cane.

"Do you have a death wish loser?"

Fulcrum turned to see a boy in a purple hoodie.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That's the Beast's brother, dumb ass."

"The Beast?"

"Tarn," the boy said, "The music teacher. That dude over there."

He pointed at an enormous man who had stopped to talk to Kaon. Fulcrum swallowed hard. That guy was a teacher? He looked like an ex-con with his facial piercings and leather jacket and huge fists. 

Kaon said something Fulcrum could quite hear over the general noise in hallway. Then pointed in his direction. The man - Tarn - turned his head. His eyes bored right into Fulcrum's soul.

"Oh man you're so dead," the other boy said cheerfully.

Yeah, Fulcrum thought as he raised a hand and waved nervously.

That seemed to do the trick. Tarn gave him a curt nod. He took Kaon by the hand and they walked away.

"He'll wait until you're in his house," the bearer-of-bad-news at Fulcrum's side said sagely, "Probably has a whole torture chamber set up."

He threw his arm around Fulcrum's neck,

"D'you think I could come with? Always wanted to see inside a teacher’s house. Try to steal something. If I feel like it I’ll protect you. I'm Misfire by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Kaon invite kids back to his house to make them feel super uncomfortable? Hell yeah he does XD


	5. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Some Overlord/Trepan goodness. A special thank you to Apricots_from_Nara who wrote a fabulous Overlord/Trepan based on this AU. Please check it out on her AO3 account. And also visit her Tumblr to see her artwork, it's amazeballs :3

“Yes I’ll be in shortly,” Trepan told Chromedome over her cell, “Bye.”

She climbed off the bed and started to dress.

“I have to go into work,” she told Overlord.

“Someone needs you to pick their brain?”

Trepan rolled her eyes as she buttoned her blouse, 

“That joke is not getting any funnier.” 

“Maybe your sense of humor is bad.” 

Trepan turned to Overlord, his hands still cuffed to the bedpost, cock erect.

“My sense of humor is impeccable. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“You going to release me first?” 

Trepan smiled as she headed for the door.

“Heh very funny,” Overlord called after her, “Trying to scare me are you? Well it’s not working. I know you’re coming back. Any second… Trepan? TREPAN?”

By the time Trepan came back Overlord had worn himself into semi-consciousness. His wrists were red and raw and his head was drooping on his shoulder.

“Wake up baby,” Trepan patted his cheek.

Overlord rolled his head up with a groan,

“My arms fucking hurt,” he said hoarsely.

Trepan unlocked the cuffs. Overlord slumped forward onto the bed with a sigh. After a moment he rolled over and stared up at her resentfully.

“You are so lucky I can’t lift my arms. I would strangle the life out of you.”

He lay there as Trepan treated his wrists. 

“If you think this gets you back into my good books, you’re severely mistaken.”

Trepan shed her clothes and straddled his hips.

“What about now?” she rocked against him.

Overlord grit his teeth. He hadn’t recovered the strength in his arms to push her off. Not that he wanted to. She was grinding her wetness onto his rapidly hardening cock.

“You better make me cum harder than I ever have in my entire life,” he growled by way of assent. 

Trepan leaned down and snatched a kiss from his lips,

“I like a challenge.”

Primus, Overlord thought, she was a fucking monster.

But then again so was he.


	6. Feminine Wiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Overlord/Trepan. Based on something Apricots_from_Nara bought to my attention, Trepan using her looks to get stuff. That inspired me to write this so thank you :)

It was all too easy. Trepan had been aware of her looks at an early age. She knew how to make men fall at her feet and do whatever she wanted. Raising funds for the Institute, well it was a worthy cause. Neurosurgery equipment didn’t come cheap. Neither did Trepan’s salary. Receiving bonuses from the boss was all well and good. But the money had to come from somewhere. 

That was why she was sitting in her office in a tight skirt while a rich old pervert wrote out a cheque to the Institute. Trepan had promised her body only after this was completed.

“Here you go Miss Trepan,” he handed her cheque. 

“Actually it’s Mrs,” Trepan corrected, “Thank you so much for the donation Councillor Decimus.”

“Oh Decimus please,” he reached over and patted her hand, "I think we can afford a little informality don't you?"

Trepan’s skin crawled but she forced a smile. 

“Well Decimus,” she slipped out of his hold and to her feet, “Your generosity will certainly keep me in nice, shiny scalpels.”

She felt Decimus’ eyes on her as she made her way to the door.

“Where are you…”

Trepan ignored him and opened the door to her office,

“Darling you can come in,” she called to Overlord. 

Overlord had been waiting outside. Decimus had been too blinded by lust to even notice the tall man sitting in a chair by the door.

Trepan turned to the Councillor with a smirk. 

“This is my husband. He wanted to thank you personally as well. I’ll leave you to it.”

“But…” Decimus’ protest fell on deaf ears as Trepan closed the door behind her.

Overlord grinned at the slimy little politician.

“Thought you were going to get your crusty dick in her weren’t you?”

Decimus’ eyes grew wide. 

“Now see here,” he tried to be firm but his voice shook, “I…”

Overlord took a few steps just to watch him flinch.

“I thought a Councillor would be smarter. But if you’re born into money you don’t really need brains.”

“How dare you!” Decimus cried, “I just donated a sizeable amount to this institution. I don’t deserve to be vilified and insulted!” 

Overlord crossed the room so quickly the Councillor barely had time to cry out as a big hand dug into his cheeks.

“Are you saying you didn’t sign that cheque in exchange for my wife’s pussy?” Overlord’s voice was low and dangerous, “Are you calling her a liar?” 

Decimus’ eyes were huge as saucers. He shook his head, as much as he was able with Overlord gripping his face.

“Correct answer,” Overlord said smoothly, “Now I know it’s only understandable for you to be angry. I know what my wife is like in bed so I know how much you’re missing out.”

Decimus glared at him, nostrils flaring. 

“Now now don’t be a sore loser,” Overlord crooned, “Consider it a life lesson. You can’t blame my wife. She’s a beautiful woman. It’s only natural she use it to her advantage…”

His fingers dug more cruelly into Decimus’ red cheeks.

“If suckers like you fall for it, that’s all on you. The next time a high class woman approaches you, you may want to treat it as suspicious.”

Overlord released the man who gave a strangled gasp of relief. It was only when Overlord was halfway across the room that he regrew some balls. 

“You’ll regret this,” he snarled, “I’m a powerful man. I have influence, friends in high places…”

Overlord laughed. He turned around, the very act silencing Decimus.

“My wife recorded all your little conversations,” he informed him, “A Councillor demanding sex in exchange for a charitable donation. If the public found out it would be very hard for him to remain in office. Let alone be re-elected.”

Decimus was silent. His shoulders trembled with rage. 

“My wife is a busy woman Councillor,” Overlord continued, “She needs her office so I suggest you get the fuck out of it.”

He grabbed the man as he went to storm out. 

“Thank you for the donation by the way,” he whispered in his ear, “My wife and I will be celebrating rather vigorously tonight, if you catch my drift.”


	7. Doctor's Visit

"Doctor I'm afraid I have a problem."

Trepan stared at the man from behind her desk, fingers tented.

"Please go on," she said.

Teeth bared in a grin,

"Every time I walk into your office my cock gets hard."

Trepan's expression was impassive as she rose from her chair,

"Well," she said, "That is a peculiar symptom."

She made her way around the corner of her desk. But no further. She leaned back against the edge, a flash of her corset showing through the gap in her white lab coat.

“I'm afraid Mr... Overlord was it?"

"Uh huh," Overlord's gaze seemed to devour her across the room.

Molten desire clenched her stomach, in between Trepan's legs. But she remained in place. She was just as adept as teasing him as he was with her.

She fingered the neckline of her coat, pulling it back to reveal the curve of her breasts cocooned in lace,

"Mr. Overlord," she purred, "I'm a neurosurgeon. Not a dick doctor.”

“Ah," Overlord tapped a finger to his temple, "But the problem could be _mental_.”

Trepan fought the urge to smile. He was good with improv, especially when it involved word play. But she wasn't about to be shown up.

"Well that is my area of _expertise_."

She approached him slowly, heels clicking in time with the sway of her hips. Overlord showed remarkable restraint, not even a slight tilt forward as she came to lean in front of him, palms on his thighs, lab coat parted, corseted body fully on display before him.

But his smile was telling. His predatory gaze. Oh and the fact he was currently bulging in his pants.

"I suppose I could take a look," she trailed a finger over the bulge, "In the interest of medicine."

Overlord's hand lifted from arm rest. It grazed her cheek with surprising gentleness, sliding to her back of her neck, up into her hair.

A shiver rolled up Trepan's spine as strong fingers forced her head down,

"By all means, dear Doctor," Overlord crooned, "Take a long, _hard_ look."


	8. The Art of Attention-Seeking

Starscream wouldn't admit it, but he was glad his trysts with Megatron had progressed from empty classrooms to Megatron's own house. He didn't mind being bent over a desk, but a bed was much more comfortable. Megatron's bed especially, with its silk sheets that Starscream took satisfaction soiling with their love-making. 

Well, fucking. Starscream reminded himself there was no love involved.

It was after one such session, with Starscream stretched out comfortably, that Megatron plucked his ridiculous old man reading glasses and a copy of Rousseau from his nightstand.

Starscream watched him prop the glasses on the bridge of his nose and open the book to a page he had marked.

"What are you doing?" 

Megatron didn't even look away from the page,

"What does it look like I'm doing?”

Starscream sat up with agitation,

"Don't you know it's rude to ignore your guests?”

"Forgive me," Megatron replied sardonically, "But usually by this time you're pulling on your tight pants and storming out of my house."

Starscream glared at him.

"Well what if I want to stay?" 

"By all means," Megatron said in a mock magnanimous tone, "But I want to finish this chapter."

Starscream rolled on his side with a scowl. Now he couldn’t leave because he would be proving Megatron right. And he couldn’t demand Megatron put down his damned book because it would sound too desperate.

"I can hear you pouting,” Megatron said.

Starscream could imagine the small smirk on his face. 

"You can't hear someone pouting.”

Megatron merely chuckled in response. Starscream heard the crisp rustle of a page being turned. It set his teeth on edge. 

"Do you want me to read to you?" Megatron asked.

"I'm not a child,” Starscream snapped.

“Then perhaps you should stop acting so infantile.”

Starscream twisted around to face Megatron.

“Infantile?” he snarled, “You’re infantile. Reading up on philosophy so you can brag about ‘enlightened’ you are at your pathetic book club. So your two groupies cream their jeans at your apparent ‘genius’.”

Megatron’s eyes were still on the page,

“Is that jealousy in your tone?” he taunted.

Starscream snorted,

“Jealous ha, of the Beast and the IT nerd? Hardly. I just think your methods for getting attention are pathetic.”

“Do you think I should take a leaf out of your book?” Megatron replied, “Pout and scowl when someone ignores you?”

Starscream found himself lunging sideways to hiss in Megatron’s ear,

“Nobody – ignores – me.”

“Oh no?” 

Megatron still didn’t deign to look at him. But Starscream was not about to be outdone.

“No,” he whispered, “Not even you. You can pretend to read that silly book all you want.”

His lips grazed Megatron’s ear teasingly,

“I’m what you’re really thinking about. Me. Here. Naked.”

Megatron shook his head,

“Your ego is truly astounding sometimes. I’ve already taken what I wanted. You’re the one who insisted on staying.”

“Your bed is comfortable,” Starscream retorted, “More than I can say for your personality. But I’m digressing. You want me. Even though you’ve had me once. You can’t get enough.”

“Ridiculous,” Megatron’s tone was half-amused, half-scoffing.

Starscream might have scowled at such a term being applied to him. But a scheme was already edging its way into his mind.

“I’ll prove it to you,” he crooned.

He kicked back the silk sheet to reveal his lower body, still slick from their previous coupling. He curled a hand around his length and started toying with himself in the slow teasing way he’d seen in male solos. 

Megatron didn’t spare him a single glance. Not a single glance as Starscream rolled his hips and arched his back.

“I have five pages left,” he announced, impassively, causing the younger man to grit his teeth.

He pumped himself more determinedly. Perhaps he would just work himself to climax for his own sake. Then leave Megatron to clean up the mess. That would teach him to pay more attention to a dead philosopher.

“If you come before then, I suppose I’ll have to punish you,” Megatron went on, “Now that’s something to look forward to.”

Starscream smirked in spite of himself.

Oh it was.


	9. Crab-Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short silly thing I wrote ages ago and realized I hadn't posted.

_"_ Are you alright Trepan?" Chromedome asked his superior.

His boss was dressed in a large overcoat, not that that was usual. But she did appear to be limping, actually more like crab-walking along.

"I'm f-fine."

Chromedome wasn't to know she was wearing nothing under her coat except a vibrator that Overlord had - very cruelly - forced upon her.

"You keep that in until I come visit you at lunch time," he had said, "And don't think about removing it. I'll know if you do."

Oh he would know. Trepan didn't know how but he _would_. She was supposed to be in surgery this morning. How was she expected to do that when she could barely walk?

Her thighs trembled, the vibrator carrying on its relentless work. She was probably going to come soon, and not for the first time either.

"Chromedome you'll need to - ah - take over surgery this m-morning. I have to catch up on p-paperwork."

"Of course," Chromedome said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Trepan fixed him with a wobbly scowl,

"F-fine!" she started crab-walking towards her office as fast as she was able, "If you s-see anyone else, tell them I'm not to be disturbed."


	10. Lunch Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to 'Crab Walk', for Apricots_from_Nara. I hope you like :)

Overlord smirked even more widely as he opened the door to Trepan's office and was greeted with a baleful glare. 

"Hi honey," he cooed.

Trepan continued to glare, though her upper body trembled. Her desk concealed her lower half from view. But Overlord could hear the faint hum of the vibrator. 

"Asshole," Trepan grit out, "I got no work done thanks to you."

Overlord moved to lean over her desk, 

"How many times did you cum?" he asked.

The redness on Trepan's already flushed cheeks seemed to deepen. 

"Five," she said almost resentfully, "Take it out Overlord."

There was a faint hint of pleading in the order. Overlord savored it. 

"Why?" he said, "Don't you want to make it to six?"

Trepan made a noise of frustration.

"I did what you asked. Take it out."

"Say please," Overlord crooned.

Trepan wrenched the edge of her desk.

" _Please_ ," she hissed.

Overlord cocked his head to one side, watching her writhe in place.

"I suppose that might do," he said finally.

He rounded her desk, swiveled her chair around to face him and ripped open her trench coat. The strong musk of sex filled his nostrils, eyes devouring the sight of Trepan's damp thighs and pussy clenching around the vibrator.

"What a mess you've made," he leered at her, "Very unprofessional, Doctor."

Trepan let out a gruff exhale, pert breasts heaving with the motion.

"Take it o...OWWWTT!" the neurosurgeon's words became a howl as Overlord speared her with several fingers and wrenched the vibrator free. 

One of Trepan's spiky heels connected with his stomach. 

"You couldn't have done that more carefully?" she screeched.

Overlord tossed the vibrator onto the floor.

"Thought you liked it rough," he said, ignoring the sting left behind by Trepan's heel.

Trepan lifted her leg once more, this time her heel pressed into his crotch.

"I'll show you rough," she growled, "Take off your fucking pants."

Overlord grinned as he reached for his belt. For a brain surgeon, Trepan was dense sometimes. Rough sex was a reward, not a punishment.


End file.
